Corruption
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash. Alucard/Harry. Rated T for blood and character death.


Corruption

**Warning: **Slash. Blood, mentioned violence.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Helsing.

**Summary: **Alucard comes across a dark haired boy covred in blood and surrounded by dead bodies. What more could he want?

**Pairing: **Alucard/Harry Potter

**Notes: **Harry is 15 and newly turned. Er, all my 'Drabble' are a couple hundred words. I wonder, are they even really drabbles?

**Word Count: **780 (only actual Drabble)

_**One Drabble a Day Challenge, Date: **_Wednesday, September 2nd, 2009

* * *

Corruption

* * *

Plain, dull identical houses in polite little rows, all perfectly neat and clean and surrounded by white picket fences and neat cut lawns. Not a speak of dirt even on the dirt and not a shine of mud on any of the door steps. The street only illuminated by street lamps that themselves were perfect, shinning in the dark light of their own bulbs and not a hint of a flicker.

It was disgusting. Horrifying. Cringe worthy.

But than he had caught wind of _that scent_. The scent of a fresh kill and freshly spilled blood, of new corruption, of hatred and...lilies.

Alucard grinned suddenly, insanely, following the scent with long, deep strides with a smile that would have the hounds of hell themselves running in fear.

Five minutes time found him in front of one of the many identical houses with the exception that this house had an open door and was filled to the brim with stale fear, fresh blood and an overwhelming sent of hatred and lilies Alucard himself was becoming giddy at the delicious scent.

Whatever had made such a delicacy would he _his_.

Stepping into the house, the dark haired vampire admired his soon-to-be mate's work---because really, no one but this being who smelled as pure as he did corrupt could ever be worth his attention, not even his childe, Seras—his crimson eyes drinking in the sight of the equally crimson coated walls and paintings. The floor was slick with blood and guts and what he identified as hair and Alucard shivered in delight at the echo of the screams that rang in the house like a gorgeous funeral song.

Soft panting filled his ears as calmly entered what he thought to be the living room as Alucard was hit harder with the overwhelmingly delicious scent of blood, hate, physical innocence and lilies. A small, slim figure lay in the middle of the room, it's slim-fitting white cotton shirt and loose boxers clinging to it's androgynous figure. Short, spiky ebony hair was coated in crimson blood that dripped, as if teasing him, down a slim pale neck. Slowly. Seductively.

Alucard's grin widened violently, his knife like teeth becoming more prominent.

"Well, well, well. What do I have here: a precious little lily."

He purred, gliding in smooth, long strides to his little vampire. Wide crimson eyes snapped to his own as the smaller vampire turned it's attention to him. Alucard noted his small lily's face was covred in blood but there was no sign that it had feed from what was left of the three dead and mutilated bodies that littered the floor--their organs and flesh all neatly surrounding their respective bodies—circling his little lily like tribute to it's sadism.

Alucard loved it.

The boy--which now he noted by the bulge in his lily's pants—titled his head to the side and stared at him blankly. A crimson drop slid down his tender chin and in an instant Alucard was there, capturing the crimson drop with his thumb and bringing it to his lips slowly.

The boy stood, staring at him with blank crimson eyes and not making a sound of protest as he was pulled into long, slim arms.

"....Who're you?"

The boy rasped, his voice thick from what Alucard assumed to have been screaming to much. He stared down at the boy in his arms with an insane grin, bending down so he could press his nose against the boy's exposed throat. A set of crescent shaped scars, the only scars on the boys now undead body, showed, still seeping crimson. He ran his tongue over the wound, shivering at the delicious explosion of taste that caressed his tongue like a lover. The taste was what he could only describe as a delicacy.

Spiced, dark, tainted and thick with his claim. Alucard smirked.

"Alucard, lily, you're new master."

He purred, running his nose up and down his neck in a perverted version of a nuzzle, inhaling his lover's scent.

"Harry. My name is Harry."

His lily rasped, his pale little hands moving up to wrap around his shoulder tightly as he leaned in to him, closing his crimson eyes and relaxing against him calmly, unafraid as he should be. After a moment of silence, his Harry parted his eyes to gaze at him with undisguised curiosity at the leer being sent his way.

"Harry."

Alucard purred.

"How would you like to become my mate?"

Tilting his head to the side, his boy pondered his offer before nodding and leaning into him with out complaint, titling his neck to the side in a silent offer.

Corruption had never been so beautiful.


End file.
